


The Homosexuals

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Gossip, Kissing, M/M, Pastor Lee, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, church, its just so cute I cant, people should mind their own business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People should really mind their own business.Jaeyong church fic
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 14





	The Homosexuals

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [@lenviticus](https://twitter.com/lenviticus) for the lovely [prompt](https://twitter.com/lenviticus/status/1338437555440652289) <3

Whispers followed Jaehyun as he exits the church with his head held up high,

“I heard that he used to be gay,”

“I heard that he was possessed by the gay demon,”

“He is straight now, thank the Lords,”

Jaehyun choose to ignore the old ladies gossiping, they really should start minding their own business, he made his way down the hall as he walks confidently with his head held up high.

“Pastor Lee hates the homosexuals; hence he has cured Mr. Jung from his illness,”

“Oh really? That makes sense,”

Jaehyun could not help but smile at that one, he increased his speed and made his way past the whispers where a short figure waits for him.

The male smiled, dimples in its full glory, “Hey love,”

“Jaeee~ what took you so long,” the smaller man whined hitting the taller’ s chest.

This action caused everyone near the couple to turn their head around and stare at the couple in shock as the taller apologized to the smaller male who was now pouting, the women who were previously gossiping about Jaehyun stared at the couple in disgust and surprise.

“This must be Pastor Lee’s way of curing the gay curse,”

“Yeah I think so, I’m pretty sure he’ll break the young man’s heart and cure him of this wicked illness,” one of the old ladies said, but this time it was not a whisper.

The smaller male frowned at hearing that, he wrapped his hands around Jaehyun’s nape and pulled him in for a sweet, loving kiss.

Jaehyun was caught off-guard at first, but soon after wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest as they made-out in front of everybody.

The whispers and gasps increased as the people started talking about what happened, but the couple could not care less, in their own bubble of love as they broke the kiss to take in some air.

“There, now everyone should know my love for you,” the shorter male murmured mostly to himself, as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“Taeyong~ why are you so cuteee,” Jaehyun whined, pecking Taeyong’ s hair in an act of affection.

“I want to go home,” Taeyong mumbled, face still in the crook of his lover’s neck, un-caring for the whispers of people who cannot mind their own business.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nixatemykooki) ♥


End file.
